The Legend of Korra (film)
The Legend of Korra is an upcoming American animated action-adventure film, based on the Nickelodeon television series The Legend of Korra created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. It serves as a sequel to the show, and is directed by Joaquim Dos Santos, with a screenplay by Aaron Ehasz from a story by Konietzko and DiMartino. The film is produced by Paramount Animation, being their second film based off of a TV series after 2015's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Synopsis Years after the end of the series, Korra is now a full-fledged Avatar. Tasked with keeping peace and balance around the world, she has little time to spend with her friends Mako and Bolin and her girlfriend, Asami Sato. However, when a powerful new enemy emerges and threatens the four nations, Team Avatar must reunite and work with their allies to defend the world from a villain that will rock the Last Airbender universe to its core. Production In 2012, the Legend of Korra series was one of the franchises considered for a film adaptation by the then-newly founded Paramount Animation studio. http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/17/the-legend-of-korra-the-movie After positive reception from the series finale in 2014 and the well-received use of 2D animation in The SpongeBob Movie from its target audience, Paramount greenlit a traditionally-animated film set in the Korra universe. Executive producers Konietzko, DiMartino, and Dos Santos returned to work on the movie to "prevent another The Last Airbender-tier disaster from happening again." While writing the script for the film, Konietzko and DiMartino stated that it would not just be based off of Korra, but the Avatar series as a whole, featuring characters from and referencing its parent series Avatar: The Last Airbender as well. The duo has also said that the film will act as a proper closure to the Avatar franchise. Studio Mir, which animated the series, will work together with Paramount Animation on the film. Director Dos Santos has said that the movie's increased budget will allow for action scenes that are more fluid and dynamic than the show's. "If you thought the series' fighting scenes were impressive bouts of animation, then you haven't seen anything yet," he revealed. Konietzko and DiMartino also supervised a high-definition remastering of the original Avatar: The Last Airbender series for Blu-ray, set to be released to coincide with the debut of the movie. On one day during production, M. Night Shyamalan, director of The Last Airbender, purportedly walked into the studio and asked the crew if they needed any assistance. He was promptly laughed out of the building. Sometime after, an unnamed Nickelodeon employee wiped himself with a The Last Airbender miniposter after using the toilet and mailed it to Shyamalan. In an interview with IGN, Shyamalan stated that he would not name the individual as that would not be professional, but what the individual did was very unprofessional. In an official statement, Nickelodeon Movies replied that the film Shyamalan had made was very unprofessional. Cast * Janet Varney as Korra * Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato * David Faustino as Mako * P. J. Byrne as Bolin * J. K. Simmons as Tenzin * Dee Bradley Baker as Naga, Pabu, some bison probably * Steve Blum as the villain because Steve Blum should voice every character tbh * Alyson Stoner as Opal * Dante Basco as General Iroh * Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong * Anne Heche as Suyin Beifong * Lisa Edelstein as Kya * Richard Riehle as Bumi * Kiernan Shipka as Jinora * Logan Wells as Meelo * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki * TBD as Rohan * Maria Bamford as Pema * Skyler Brigmann as Kai * John Michael Higgins as Varrick * Stephanie Sheh as Zhu Li * James Remar as Tonraq * Aaron Himelstein and Aubrey Plaza as Desna and Eska * Henry Rollins as Zaheer * Zelda Williams as Kuvira * Eva Marie Saint as Katara ** TBD as Younger Adult Katara * Philece Sampler as Toph Beifong ** Kate Higgins as Younger Adult Toph * Bruce Davison as Zuko ** TBD as Younger Adult Zuko * D. B. Sweeney as Aang * Chris Hardwick as Sokka * TBD as Suki References Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Avatar Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender